monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:BannedLagiacrus/Temnoceran Discussion
The following list below is a list Ecological and Lore Info of some monsters in the Monster Hunter Series along with info on the series' lore. These are official data that are taken from Capcom's "Hunter's Encyclopedia 1", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 2", "Hunter's Encyclopedia G", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 3", "Hunter's Encyclopedia 4", "Nintendo Dream", "Famitsu", "4gamer", "Monster Hunter Festa", "Monster Hunter", "Monster Hunter 2", "Monster Hunter Freedom Unite", "Monster Hunter 3", "Monster Hunter Portable 3rd", "Monster Hunter 3 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate", "Monster Hunter Generations", "Monster Hunter Online", and "Monster Hunter Frontier G". Additional Notes: *Most of this info comes from both in-game, official books, magazine issues, and articles taken from Capcom. *Subspecies, Rare Species, etc. are included with the Normal Species. **Do note there are some exceptions to this. *Newer monsters aren't included on here until later due to some additional info on them, such as items, not being released until later. *Some older monsters may not be on here due to not being researched as of yet. What are Temnocerans? Temnocerans (Japanese 鋏角種 Chelicerata) are a class of monster first introduced in Monster Hunter 4. It is unknown how this class is characterized, although they have 6 limbs similarly to Neopterons or Carapaceons. List of Monsters in this Class Nerscylla *Its title, Shadow Spider, comes from the fact that it is very creepy. *Nerscylla is very different from the Carapaceons and the Neopterons. It's in its own class due to its mouthparts being able to extend out. *It has been well-witnessed in the Primal Forest and the Sunken Hollow. **They've been rarely seen in the Everwood and even in the Desert, along with Forest and Hills/Verdant Hills in the Old World. *It makes huge webs throughout a cave system, spreading them in areas where prey is likely to past. It actively patrols its web and if it finds a monster that has wandered in its web, it will quickly pounce it. **Nerscylla usually nest near farms due to their livestock. It will grab a few of them and possibly any villagers who wander into its web. After attacking livestock, you may notice yarn in its web along with carts. This causes hunters to be called in to hunt them for that reason. **Their webs can expand throughout a whole cave system. *Nerscyllas will change the shapes of their webs and will sometimes leave their nest altogether, causing them to wander in unsuspected areas putting them in high risk off being attacked by other monsters or just wandering in a person's settlement before hunters come for pest control. *Throughout Nerscylla's nest, large numbers of wrapped up prey can be seen in its web, most noticeably Gypceros. **Usually with some of its prey, it will rip their skin off. *Nerscylla preys on Gypceros and wears its skin but the reason why it wears its skin is to increase its strength by using its preys material to protect it from some of its thunder weaknesses, which may suggest some high intelligence. *Nerscylla is skilled in combat and prefers to ambush its prey from above, below, or behind. *As they get older, the toxins in their needle in their abdomen gets stronger. *Nerscylla is about as dangerous as some medium-sized Flying Wyvern, according to the Guild. *Its outer shell has a poisonous look and is quite light. **Many women like wearing it with some other goods and dresses. *The spikes on its back store its poison and inside the spikes are an internal organ that produces it. **While upside down, the poison can drip from the spikes while its upside down as an extra way to inject poison in prey. *Its two front claws are very light and allows it to attack with lightning speed. *Its fangs have a number hooks on them with large amounts of poison on them, allowing it to attack and capture prey from a distance using its jaws while also leaving huge wounds in larger prey. *The Sunken Hollow's BGM is Nerscylla's Theme. *Nerscylla is known for sting its prey with its abdomen, knocking out the foe with its sleepy fluids, before wrapping up the prey in its web. *Much like real spiders, Nerscylla will inject digestive juices into its prey before sucking the victim dry, as it crushes it up with its jaws. *By wearing the hide of Gypceros, Nerscylla is able to hide better in the darkness of the caves. Due to wearing the hide, the poison from the skin will eventually solidify on its back and allow it to drip poison from that part, as it walks upside down. **The hide also protects it from attacks. *The poison of Nerscylla uses is known to solidify over time, including in its jaws. Shrouded Nerscylla *The Shrouded Nerscylla is a Subspecies of the Nerscylla. *Shrouded Nerscylla can be found living in the Sunken Hollow and Dunes at night. *While babies, Shrouded Nerscylla form a sort of kite that sends them flying into the air, bring them to the Sunken Hollow or various other areas. The young will than search for food in those areas as they grow up in the area and if they are able to hunt a Khezu, they can use its skin to head back to the desert during breeding season in order to breed. Shrouded Nerscylla primarily use Khezu skin to capture moisture and hold moisture in order to survive the harsh desert during that season. Those Shrouded Nerscylla that aren't able to kill a Khezu can't go to the desert to mate, however, they will just stay in the area and make a living in the area plus also breed in the area without traveling to the desert. **This suggest that Shrouded Nerscylla and Nerscylla maybe the same species. **It also suggest that there maybe more species of them. *The Shrouded Nerscylla doesn't make a nest like the Nerscylla and prefers to wander the desert in search of prey instead of waiting for prey to come to it. When it finds prey, it will sneak up on it by burrowing through the sand and ambush it from underground to catch it off guard and to attack it from its blind spot. *It is able to use its web to swing from rocks and cliffs plus it can freely swing in the air with its web like a pendulum. *Similar to Nerscylla, it gains its paralyzing toxins from its prey, such as Genprey and even the Desert Seltas, which is than stored in the spikes on its back. Once its back is broken, the venom will drip from its back. It also still has the poisonous toxins of the other species, which can be injected from its stinger and jaws. *From the Shrouded Nerscylla's beautiful colors, it has become a popular good in the markets around the world. *The shell has an eerie look to it. Questions and Theories *You guys can ask questions and make up some theories here if you want too! Anyway, enjoy learning about the monsters! Category:Blog posts Category:Monster Ecology Category:Temnoceran Ecology Category:Lore